An optical transceiver having an MPO connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,354,403. This optical transceiver includes a housing. The MPO connector is fixed in the housing. The MPO connector is movable in the housing within a limited range. An MT ferrule is disposed inside the housing. This optical transceiver further includes a shield structure of the MT ferrule. The movability of the MPO connector may degrade shield performance of the optical transceiver.